The Jealous Lavender Princess
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: Eriol was having trouble with a very flirty secretary. What will happen if his wife finds out?


_I'm back with another story. This time, a one-shot. I don't own CCS and this story has nothing to do with the original series. I just used the characters and added one of my own. This just came into my mind one day and I thought I'd put it into words. Enjoy reading! _

_**Summary**__: Eriol was having trouble with a very flirty secretary. What will happen if his wife finds out?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Jealous Lavender Princess<strong>

He had a long and tiring day. Work was twice as tedious today because of news of a possible competitor. They held emergency meetings for new advertisement ideas and strategies. Everybody was running in a constant mess, talking at the same time, raising voices because of false alarms or missing persons or idiotic remarks. His day was hell to say the least. And the worst part of it was that his devil of a secretary was more aggressive today than usual and he needed her to work and not relentlessly flirt with him every f***ing hour! He already declined her efforts in her game of flirting so many times despite his male hormones because truth be told, Tanya was deadly sexy but he really didn't need any other woman. He did slip. One time. Just a kiss. The other day. That was all. But he had a wife. A beautiful wife he loves so much and he would not let one slutty secretary, who was also insanely capable for the job that he is not able to replace her at once, ruin his perfect married life. But he will replace her in the near future because her games were not funny anymore when he had a chaotic company to manage and she chose to wrap her arms around him and whisper sensual words in his ears. If this were any ordinary day, he would have cleverly turned down her invitation but now he had a massive headache, so he shouted harshly at her and gave her proper orders. He remembered her shock as she apologized profusely before going out. After he met Tomoyo, he had calmed down unlike his earlier days when he was always hot-headed. He was very polite to everyone now and he didn't think he was capable of shouting at anyone let alone a woman but he actually felt good after he did that. That woman has got to stop!

He was so tired when he got home he just loosened his tie a little, went into the kitchen to get a cold drink to calm down his nerves and sat in the living room after switching on the TV. He rested his long legs on the table, lifted the drink to his forehead hoping it will help cool his hot-headedness today and sighed pulling his head backwards, eyes closed and shoulders resting on the sofa.

"You look awful, love."

And then he felt two slender arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and soft lavender-scented hair tickled his face. He loves this scent so he let her stay like that for a little while before he replied.

"Long day at work princess."

He was about to kiss her when she removed her arms from his shoulders and walked curiously slow to his front. She switched off the TV and removed his legs from the table where she sat. She held both his hands and his sweet wife was looking straight at him with a beautiful smile painted on her face until he felt his hands being gripped a little tighter than usual. His wife was angry!

"Now tell me, LOVE." He was not sure but he thought he heard her stressed that last word. "When did you switch to rose-scented perfume?"

Oh sh*t! Tanya's scent! "I can explain!"

"I'm listening." She looked calm. So calm, you'd think a storm is coming. No, he wouldn't let his wife misunderstand this of all things.

"It's from my secretary but…" He was frantic. He was too careless. His wife was a great observant. He made sure when he got home, all his clothing would go directly to the laundry because it reeked with Tanya's strong rose-scented perfume. He knows he wasn't even guilty of anything but he didn't want Tomoyo to worry for nothing. But this time he was so tired, he didn't think of it. Too careless!

But his wife looked so calm. Her amethyst eyes were staring straight at him with so much gentleness and trust, he calmed down instantly. This is why he loves her so much. She always knows how to calm his nerves. He even forgot his aching body while she was holding his hands as lovingly as she always did.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But don't misunderstand, I will explain."

"I will listen."

"Remember a month ago when my previous secretary got pregnant and resigned. I was able to hire a new secretary."

"Is she beautiful?"

He sweated a little. Interview with a jealous wife was more frightening than any of his professional interviews. One wrong word and he might earn a ticket to hell. "Well, you could say that." She looked at him with her teasing glance. She was playing with him, wasn't she? "Okay, that was an understatement. She is gorgeous. I am just stating the facts here. But you are still the most beautiful lady I've set my eyes at."

He was about to give her a kiss on the cheek but she stopped him! Her index finger on his forehead. "No kiss until you remove that scent on you."

"A kiss on the cheek doesn't count."

"Still a kiss."

"You are cruel."

"Oh, I'm being nice."

So he needs to explain. "I've accepted her because she had an exceptional resume. But I didn't know she'd be flirting with your irresistible husband. She was… clingy." He hates explaining those things. He felt guilty. "I thought of replacing her but she was doing her job well, I had second thoughts. I thought she'd stop eventually after my constant rejection but I was wrong. She pissed me off a while ago because she caught me on a very terrible mood. You know how I get when I'm pissed. I think I scared her. If she continues this nonsense, I'll make sure to personally remove her so relax. I won't betray you, love."

"So how far have you two gotten? Being alone with a gorgeous secretary who keeps seducing you has its limits."

He got a little angry. Was she thinking he'd do it with some other woman? But then, he saw a playful smile from her. She was teasing him now! This girl! He really is incapable of getting mad at this woman. "We kissed. Or she kissed me. The other day. I got tempted a little. But it was brief and nothing happened. I pushed her away. The 'you' in my mind interrupted. I will never make you cry. I promised."

She tightened her grip on his hands again but this time tenderly. She smiled with that signature smile of hers that melted anybody who receives it. And then, without saying a word, she stood up.

She was leaving! Didn't she believe him after all? She had a suitcase prepared. He was scared! He had to act fast. So when she was dragging her suitcase away, he moved fast and hugged her from behind. "Don't leave. I will have her resign tomorrow if you want to. I will never do anything to make you hate me."

"You are funny, Mr. Eriol Hiragizawa." And then she sighed, turned towards him and held his head between her warm hands. "Tanya Heather Fukizawa. Half Australian, half Japanese. Twenty-three years old. Red hair. Dyed. Grey eyes. Gorgeous devil. Seijou University fresh graduate. Ranked top of the class. She could do better but she changed her job application to be your secretary. Apparently, you 'accidentally' charmed her when she went to apply in Piffle and you ran after her because she forgot her handkerchief." He vaguely remembered doing that. But this means his wife already knows! "You could never hide that rose stench in our room Mr. Hiragizawa. I never thought I'd dislike the smell."

"When? How?"

"You underestimate me. Piffle is also my company. I have ears and eyes everywhere. I just have complete trust in you that's all. But you weren't telling me, maybe I got a little jealous…" He felt a little happy somehow that his wife would get jealous too. She was just too trusting but that's what he loves about her. When everybody doubted him, she was there. "But you told me the truth when I asked. I was glad. And…" she started caressing his face with the palm of her hands. "You just look so entrancing when you struggle explaining, my determination to give you a good lecture vanished. I hated that so I thought I'd play with you. Thank you for being honest."

He touched her hand on his face and was leaning for a kiss but to his dismay, she playfully slapped him softly. "No kissing until you remove that scent."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No. I'm afraid not."

"If you weren't going to leave me, explain the suitcase."

"Oh, I was going to Sakura's house. I finished making her clothes now and I'm going to deliver it."

"You scared me."

"I thought I should give you what you call a silent treatment but you ruined my plans when you came running at me all worried. I have to accept that I fell for your charms a long time ago."

It made him smile. He really loves this woman with all his heart. This was the girl who changed him. She was the only one who was able to control him. His lovely lavender princess and she won't let him kiss her! He was aching for that soft lips!

"Just one kiss."

He was whispering near her ears.

"Don't try flirting with me. You know it will work anyway so I'll use this chance to get away. I'll be back. Make sure you take a nice long bath. I'm getting a little allergic to roses now. I'll be back."

"You know you can always just let the driver deliver it."

"Oh but I want to see my favorite model wear it!" Her eyes were sparkling. Sakura is Tomoyo's best friend ever since they met in grade school. Tomoyo managed to convince her to become a model for her. They were an odd pair. Where Sakura was cheerful, sporty and dense, Tomoyo was quiet, musically-inclined and sharp. Well she was exceptionally cheerful when it came to Sakura. They were the most popular female pair back in their school days. Now that he was reminiscing, he and Tomoyo was voted as the most unlikely pair then. Guess they got it wrong. He had to thank Sakura and that troublesome Syaoran for their lousy efforts to protect their Tomoyo-hime from him, the school's hot-headed rebel. He never thought it would turn out like this but he was immensely pleased. They have extended the company (formerly Daidoji Toy Corp but they changed it to Piffle Princess when they married) to own dress shops as well because it was Tomoyo's dream. Tomoyo designs most of the dresses and personally sews some of them. He manages the toys and she manages the dresses.

"Now I'm jealous of Sakura."

"Oh hush. I like her. I love you." She said while walking away waving goodbye.

After all these years, those three words coming from her still made his heart skip a beat.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She came back hours later, noticed him already in bed reading a book. She kissed him on the cheek before she got ready to bed herself. She hopped on the bed next to him after doing her night rituals. He put down the book, removed his glasses and trapped Tomoyo between him before he kissed her full on the lips. "I want to smell of lavender." She wrapped her arms around his neck in response. And the night continued.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They were both late for their morning appointments, not that they were sorry for it. The day was almost over and Eriol was just finishing signing a couple of documents when his secretary brought him more. "Looks like you'll be staying for a while longer Sir."

"Just put them down." Headache again.

And without a word, she went to hug him from behind, removed his pen and caressed his hands. That does it! He was about to demand she hand him her resignation letter when his wife came in. His beautiful wife with her long raven hair swaying as she walked towards them. She wears a knee-length lavender dress that complements her porcelain white skin and accentuates her figure in a way that was more elegant than seductive. Eriol stood up almost immediately after he saw her. Tanya jumped away and was shocked to see her that she wasn't able to hide it. Tomoyo was pleased.

"Oh hello. You must be the secretary I've heard so much about. Were you just giving my tired husband a massage? Please do continue. Don't mind me." She was smiling sweetly. He was dumbfounded. She was too stunned to talk.

"Oh then. Sorry to disturb you." She went closer to Eriol and was playfully caressing his tie and the most amazing thing happened. His wife, his charming angel of a wife, was kissing him and to his surprise and delight, sensually. He responded. It was a long intimate kiss that he almost forgot he was in the office with his secretary watching them, eyes widened with shock. Tomoyo stopped kissing him and he was breathless.

She was still holding his tie gazing at him but she was addressing Tanya. "Oh. I apologize for the rudeness. I had a long tiring day as well and I was just missing my dear husband so much." And then she paused to cross her arms and look directly at the secretary. "I hear you're overqualified for this job. I will consider you in the management department in the Dress section, pay is double and is much better-suited for you. I sincerely hope you will accept my invitation. I've read your resume and I thought you're going to be splendid with the job. I also hope you won't mind that I've already posted an advertisement for your current job. It just isn't right that someone like you would be stuck as a secretary. You have potential. Do consider my offer."

Tanya was still tongue-tied but she managed to reply, "No. I'll… I'll think about it." And then she excused herself to go back to her post outside.

"What was that about?"

"Oh. I thought you needed help in driving the devil away. But she would be a great loss in this company so I thought I'd give her a chance. Aren't I being generous? And I really did miss you."

"Charming Mrs. Hiragizawa. Remind me never to make you jealous again." And then she kissed him. "On second thought…"

"Don't even think about it."

"Hai."

"Oh I was about to tell you something important yesterday but things happened and I just didn't have the opportunity to tell you."

"What is this important thing my lavender princess?"

"I'm pregnant."

**=end=**

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. I've enjoyed writing this.<em>

_Note: I know there's some implication of a past story in here but that just came into my mind while writing this. Maybe I'll write about it. Not promising anything though. I'll just leave it up to your imagination. Happy days everyone!_


End file.
